Żywoty pań swawolnych/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych ARTYKUŁ DRUGI O MIŁOŚCI PANIEN Za czym, idąc za porządkiem Bokacyusza, naszego przewodnika w tey rozprawie, przechodzę do panien, o których, wierę, trzeba wyznać, iż z natury swoiey zrazu są barzo lękliwe y nie śmieią ustąpić tego, co maią w wielgiey cenie, a to dla ustawnych perswazii a zalecań, iakie im czynią ich oćcowie, matki, bracia, krewni y ich zwierzchne panie, z barzo surowemi pogróżkami; tak iż, chociaby miały y nawiętszą chuć pod słońcem, strzymuią się ile tylko mogą, a także z obawy, iż złośliwy zdrayca żywot hnet by ie w tym oskarżył, bez czego ugryzłyby rade z onego smacznego kąska. Wżdy nie wszytkie maią tę powściągliwość: ba zamykaiąc oczy na wszytkie rozważania, idą ku temu śmiele, nie ze spuszczoną głową, ieno z podniesioną sielnie do góry; w czym błądzą wieldze, bowiem niesława rozwiązłey dziewczyny iest barzo znaczna y sto razy więcey waży niżeli u niewiasty zamężney abo wdowy; bowiem taka, skoro zbędzie swoiego skarbu, hnet za to iest osławiona, zohyzdzona, ukazywana palicem od całego świata y traci barzo zacne partyie małżenskie, chocia znałem siła takich, którym się zawżdy nadarzył iakowyś dudek, co, z woley abo z podrywki, abo z wiedzą, abo nieświadom, abo z przymusu, zapląta się im miedzy nogi y zaślubi, iako powiedałem inedy, takową panienkę, chocia nadwerężoną, przedsię ieszcze powabną. Znałem siła takich panów y panien, którzy tą drogą doszli do małżenstwa; zwłaszcza iedną, która z wielgiem zgorszeniem świata dała si-ę y pozwoliła się zapędzić w ciążę iednemu xiążęciu we świecie, nie ukrywaiąc się ani nie osłaniaiąc swoiego połogu; owo, gdy ią odkryto, odpowiedziała ieno: "Cóż miałam robić? Nie trzeba mię ganić za to ani moiey winy, ani świerzbiączki moiego ciała, ieno moią zbyt opieszałą przezorność; bowiem gdybych była chytra a szczwana iako nawięcey moich kompanionek, które czyniły tak samo iako ia, wierę, gorszey, wey które umiały barzo dobrze zapobiec swoiey ciąży y rodzeniu, nie byłabych teraz w tey niedoli y nikt nie byłby nic uznał." Kompanionki iey barzo się boczyły na nią za to słowo; tak iż pani iey odpędziła ią ze swoiego orszaku, mimo iż powiedano, że to ona sama iey pani rozkazała iey powolną być chuciom onego xiążęcia; bowiem miała do niego iakowąś sprawę y trza iey było go pozyskać. Po nieiakim czasie nalazła mimo to zacną partyią y wydała się barzo bogato; z którego małżenstwa wywiodło się barzo godne potomstwo. Oto więc, gdyby ta uboga dziewczyna była chytra iako iey kompanionki abo ine, nie byłoby się iey to trefiło: bowiem, wierę, widywałem w moiem życiu dziwczęta tak w tym chytre a obrotne iako naystarsze niewiasty zamężne, ba, nawet bywały z nich barzo szczwane, przebiegłe rayfurki, które nie zadowalniały się własnem dobrem, ale stręczyły ie drugim. Była na naszym dworze iedna panna, która wymyśliła y dała do odegrania oną piękną komedyią nazwaną Ray miłosny; wystawiono ią w sali Burbońskiey, przy zamkniętych drzwiach, gdzie nie było ieno sami komedyanci a komedyantki, czyniący razem pokazuiących y spektatorów. Ci, którzy wiedzą, o co idzie, rozumią mnie dobrze. Grało ią sześć osób, z których trzech mężczyzn, a trzy białe głowy: z tych ieden xiążę, y miał swoią damę, wielgą także, wżdy nie tak iak on; wszelako miłował ią barzo; drugi był to pan, y ów grał z iedną wielgą damą z bogatego domu; trzeci był szlachcic: ów sparzył się z panną, którą później zaślubił; bowiem ta ucieszna dziweczka naparła się grać swoią rolę nie gorzey inych. Iakoż zwyczaynie autor komedii gra swoią osobę abo też prolog, iako uczyniła ta, która, wierę, mimo iż była panną, zagrała ią nie gorzey abo, możebna, lepiey aniżeli te mężate. Bo też widziała ze świata coś więcey niżeli swoią dziedzine y była "rafinada en Secovia" - "czyszczona w Segobiey", co iest iszpańskie przysłowie, ile że zacne sukna czyszczą się w Segobiey. Słyszałem y powiedano mi o wielu pannach, które, służąc za konfidentki swoim paniom a zwierzchniczkom, rade były y same posmakować ich kąsków. Takie panie są często niewolnicami swoich panien, lękaiąc się, by ich nie wydały y nie ogłosiły ich amorów, iakom powiedał uprzednio. Słyszałem raz iedną pannę, która powiedała, iż to iest wielgą mózgowczość u panien, iż pokładała cześć swoią w swoim przodku y że, ieśli głupie robią sobie z tym skrupuły, ona nie troska się o to, i że w tym wszytkim iedyne zło iest zgorszenie; natomiast sztuka trzymania swoiey rzeczy taiemnie y ukrytey ocala wszytko; y że to są głupie y niegodne żyć na świecie, które nie umieią sobie radzić y przypomagać. Iedna dama iszpańska, mnimaiąc, iż córka iey obawia się gwałtu pirwszych małżenskich pokładzin, gdy miała iść k'temu, zaczęła ią napominać a przedkładać, iż to nie iest nic y że nie będzie ią boleć, y że z szczyrego serca chciałaby być na iey miescu, aby iey to lepiey dać poznać; aż panna: "Bezo las manas, senora madre, de tal merced, que bien la tomare yo por mi" - "Szczyrze dziękuię, pani matko, za taką usługę, z którą wszelako sama sobie sumniennie dam rady." Słyszałem o iedney pannie barzo wysokiego rodu, która, wierę, nie żałowała sobie w czyrpaniu rozkoszek, iż była mowa, aby ią wydać za mąż do Iszpaniey. Owo ieden z iey naypoufalszych przyiacieli rzekł iey pewnego dnia, trefnuiąc, iż dziwił się iey barzo, która tak lubiła wschód, iż miała żeglować ku zachodowi (bowiem Iszpania leży na zachodzie). Aż panna: "Tak, wierę, słyszałam od marynarzy, którzy wiele podróżowali, iż podróż ku wschodu iest barzo ucieszna y luba; y często iey doświadczyłam, wedle oney bussoli, iaką mam zwyczaynie przy sobie; wszelako wspomogę się, kiedy będę na zachodzie, aby poiachać prosto ku wschodu." Dobrzy tłumaczowie będą umieli snadnie wyłożyć tę allegoryią y odgadnąć ią bez moiey pomocy. Możecie się domyślać z tych słów, czyli ta panna zawżdy ieno odmawiała godzinki w kościele Maryackim. Iną mi nazwano, która słysząc, iż opowiedano cuda o mieście Wenecyey y osobnościach, y swobodzie, iaka w niem była dla wszytkich osób, a nawet dla dziwek y kortezan: "Ha, móy Boże! (rzekła do iedney ze swoich kompanionek) oby Bóg dał, abychmy mogły przenieść tam całe nasze mienie skryptem bankowym y abychmy się tam nalazły, aby wieść ono życie kortezańskie, radosne a szczęśliwe, do którego żadne ine się nie umyło, chociabychmy nawet były cysarzowemi całego świata!" Oto mi ucieszne a poczciwe życzenie. Iakoż, w rzeczy, mnimam, iż te, które chcą wieść taki żywot, nigdzie by nie mogły czuć się lepiey niźli tam. Takoż podoba mi się życzenie, iakie uczyniła iedna pani w ubiegłym czasie, która kazała sobie opowiedzieć biednemu ieńcowi, wydartemu z ręki Turków, wszytkie cirpienia a zło, iakie czynili iemu y inym biednym krześciianom, gdy ich trzymali w iassyrze; za czym ów były ieniec opowiedał iey siła y wszelakich rodzaiów okrucieństwa. Wpadło iey na myśl zapytać go, co czynili białym głowam: "Ha! pani miłościwa (rzecze) tyle im czynią tę rzecz, aż umiraią z tego." - "Dałby tedy Bóg (odparła pani), abych tak w męczeństwie mogła umrzeć za wiarę!" Trzy wielgie panie, z których iedna niezamężna, będąc iednego dnia razem ięły się uradzać o różnych życzeniach. Iedna rzekła: "Chciałabym mieć takową iabłoń, iżby co rok dawała tyle iabłek ze złota, ile daie pospolitych owoców." Druga: "Chciałabych, aby mi łąka rodziła tyle pereł a kamieni, ile rodzi kwiatków." Zasię trzecia, która była panną: "Chciałabych mieć gołębnik, którego dziuple by mi przyniosły tyle, ile owa iedney paniey, fawority nieiakiego króla, którego nie nazwę; wszelako pragnęłabych, aby moią dziuplę nawiedzało więcey gołębi iako iey." One damy nie są podobne iedney paniey iszpańskiey (żywot iey opisany iest we chronikach Iszpaniey), która iednego dnia, gdy wielgi Alfons, król Haragoniey, odbywał swóy wiazd do Saragossy, przyszła rzucić się przed nim na kolana y żądać sprawiedliwości. Gdy król zgodził się ią wysłuchać, zażądała mówić z nim na osobności, co też iey przyzwolił; za czym użaliła się na swego męża, który tryksał się z nią po trzydzieści dwa razy, tak we dnie, iak w nocy, nie daiąc iey wytchnienia ani folgi y odpoczynku. Król posłał hnet po męża y dowiedział się, iż w rzeczy tak się działo, w czym tamten nie myślał, iż źle czyni, skoro była iego żeną. Za czym zebrała się Rada Królewska dla tey sprawy y król orzekł, y rozkazał, iż nie ma iey tknąć iak ieno sześć razy; przy czym dziwił się sielnie (tak powiedał) wielgiey gorącości a potędze tego człowieka y zbytniemu chłodowi a strzemięźliwości tey żeny, wbrew przyrodzie wszytkich inych (powieda chronika), które ze złożonemi rękami błagała swoich mężów y inych samców, aby to uzyskać, y trapią się, kiedy tamci daią inym to, co się im przynależy. Nie była podobna tey damie iedna panna, z poczciwego domu, która nazaiutrz po zaślubinach opowiedała niektórym swoim kompanionkom przygodę ubiegłey nocy: "Iak to (powiedała), to ieno tyle? Toćżę słyszałam od niektórych pomiedzy wami y od inych niewiast, y od mężczyzn, którzy tak udaią zuchów a rycerzów y obiecuią cuda y złote góry, a owo co? Na moią cześć, towarzyszki moie, ten człowiek (mówiąc o swoim mężu), który tak okazował rozgorzałego miłośnika y dzielnego, y tak srogiego w gonitwie do pirzścienia, całego kramu uczynił ieno cztyry razy, iako to biega się zwyczaynie trzy do pirzścienia, a iedno ieszcze dla dam: a ieszcze miedzy temi czterma więtsze czynił wytchnienia, niżeli wczoray czyniono na wielgim balu." Mnimacie, iż skoro się użalała na tak mało, życzyłaby mieć cały tuzin; wszelako nie każdy iest podobien onemu iszpańskiemu szlachcicowi. Oto iako one dworuią sobie ze swoich mężów; tak uczyniła iedna, która na początku y z pirwszego wieczora zaślubin, gdy mąż chciał iey dosiąść, zaczęła przedstawiać dziką y barzo oporną takowey ieździe. Wszelako mąż powziął myśl, by iey powiedzieć, iż skoro weźmie swóy wielgi puginał, insza to będzie zabawa y dopiroż przyczyna do krzyku; za czym ona, lękaiąc się tego wielgiego, którym iey zagroził, pozwoliła hnet sobie wszytko uczynić; aż nazaiutrz ona iuż nie miała trwogi y nie zadowalniaiąc się małym zażądała, od samego początku, gdzie iest ów wielgi, którym iey zagroził poprzedniego wieczora. Na co mąż odpowiedział, iż nie ma go wcale y że ieno sobie dworował; wżdy trzeba iey się zadowalniać tą niewielą przyboru, iaki ma na sobie. Aż ona: "A godziż to się tak sobie dworować z biedney y głupiutkiey dziewczyny?" Nie wiem, czy należy mienić oną dziewczynę głupią a prostaczką, abo też chytrą a podstępną, która iuż posmakowała tego wprzódzi. Zdaię się w tym na uczone wykładacze. Wiele więtsza prostaczka była ina panna, która uskarżała się przed sądem, iż gach użył iey przemocą; owo, gdy iego przesłuchano w tey sprawie, tak odparł: "Panowie, zdaię się na nią, czy to prawda y czy niewzięła moiey rzeczy y nie włożyła własną dłonią do swoiey." - "Ha, pany sędzię (rzekła dziweczka), to szczyra prawda, przedsię któż by nie był tego uczynił? Bowiem skoro mnie położył y podkasał, przytknął mi swoią rzecz, sztywną a kończystą, iak patyk do brzucha y tak mię nim szturchał, iż bałam się, że mię przebiie y dziurę mi zrobi. Ba! wtedyż wzięłam mu go y włożyłam go do dziury, która iuż była gotowa." Czy owa dziweczka była tak głupia, czy podawała się być taką, niech ini osądzą. Rzeknę wam dwie powiastki o dwóch niewiastach zamężnych, prostaczkach iako ta abo też barzo chytrych, iako kto woli. Chodzi tu o iedną barzo wielgą damę, którą znałem, barzo cudną y dla tego sielnie pożądaną od wielu. Owo iednego dnia pewien barzo wielgi xiążę prawił iey o miłości, zgoła nawet nagabywał ią mocno, przyrzekaiąc iey barzo piękne y wielgie godności z zaszczytami y bogactwami dla niey y iey męża, tak iż ona słysząc te słodkie pokusy użyczyła im dość łagodnie ucha; wżdy od pirwszego razu nie chciała mu ustąpić, ieno, iako niewinna, świeżo y młodo zaślubiona, niewiele ieszcze znaiąc świata, odkryła wszytko swoiemu mężowi y zapytała go o radę, zali ma to uczynić. Mąż odparł iey wraz: "Nizacz nie, moia miła. Jezu! cóż ty chcesz uczynić y o co mnie się radzisz? O haniebny postępek, na wieki nie do naprawienia dla ciebie y dla mnie!" - "Ha! ale, panie a mężu (odparła pani), toćże będziesz tak wielgim a ia tak wielgą, iż nikt nie będzie śmiał nam przyganić." Iak bądź, mąż nie chciał przyzwolić; wszelako pani, która zaczęła wreszcie nabierać serca y w głowie oleiu, nie chciała stracić tey okazyey y podięła ią z onym xiążęciem y z inemi ieszcze, niechaiąc swoiego głupiego prostactwa. Słyszałem tę opowieść od kogoś, kto ią wiedział od onego wielgiego xiążęeia y od oney paniey, którey ów xiążę barzo to zganił y pouczył, iż w takich rzeczach nie lza się nigdy pytać męża y że są ieszcze ini raycy na dworze. Owa dama była taka prostaczka, abo więcey, iak ina, o którey słyszałem: tey iednego dnia godny szlachcic oświadczał się ze swoiemi służby, dosyć w pobliżu męża, który podczas zabawiał się rozmową z iną damą. Wreszcie szlachcic włożył iey swoią ostrogę abo, czyściey mówiąc, swóy instrument do rąk; ona zaś wzięła go y ściskaiąc barzo ciasno, y obracaiąc się ku mężowi rzekła doń: "Móy mężu, popatrz, iaki mi piękny podarek ochwiaruie ów rycerz; mamż go przyiąć, powiedz?" Bidny szlachcic, tak zaskoczony, cofa swóy przybór z taką nagłością, iż natknąwszy się na ostrze dyamentu, iaki miała na palicu, rozdarł go sobie od iednego do drugiego końca tak srodze, iż mnimał, iż zbędzie się go ze wszytkim, y nie bez wielgich boleści, wierę, w nieprzezpieczeństwie żywota, wybiegł drzwiami dosyć spiesznie, polewaiąc kownatę krwią, która ociekała na wsze strony. Przedsię mąż nie pogonił za nim, aby mu uczynić iaką zniewagę z tey przyczyny; ieno zaczął śmiać się mocno, tak dla prostactwa niebożątka swoiey połówki, iako dla oney piękney darowizny; iakoż tamten dosyć sam był za nią ukarany. Trzebaż mi ieszcze przyczynić ona wsioską opowiastkę, bowiem nie iest z namniey uciesznych: kiedy iedną dziewczynę kmiecą prowadzono do ślubu do kościoła, z bębenki a flety, w piękney ceremoniey, trefunkiem nadszedł na to iey miłośnik z dziewczyńskich czasów, na którego zakrzyknąwszy tak go zagadnęła: "Byway, byway, Pietrusiu! (bowiem tak nazywał się ów galan) Iuż mi nie będziesz tego czynił. Matusia mnie wydali", powiedaiąc to słowo prosto z mosta. Prostactwo było tu równie dobre iako ona żałość czasu minionego. Wspomnimy ieszcze y iną, skoro zaszliśmy do wsi: piękna młoda dziewucha przyniosła brzemię drzewa na targ; pytano iey, ile ie ceni; że zaś wciąż uwyższała cenę, w miarę iak iey kupuiący dawali, rzekł ieden z nich: "Dostaniesz tyle y ieszcze będziesz zi..... na przydatek." - "Dobrze to wam płuży - odparła - iżeście rzekli to grzeczne słowo: za mniey bych wam nie dała, wżdy za tę cenę biercie." Oto dziwczęta y niewiasty barzo proste y drugie im równe (bowiem trefia się ich dosyć), nie będące podobne do bezliku inych chodzących po świecie, które są barziey chytre a szczwane iako te; y tamte nie pytaią o radę swoich mężów ani też nie ukazuią im takich podarków, gdy im ie ktoś uczyni. Słyszałem w Iszpaniey o iedney pannie, która w pirwszą noc po ślubie, gdy iey mąż silił się a znoił, aby wyszczyrbić iey fortycę, nie bez wielgiego udręczenia dla siebie, zaczęła się śmiać y rzekła mu: ,,Senor, bien es razon que seays martyr, pues que io soy virgen, mas pues que io tomo la paciencia, bien la podeys tomar" - ,, Panie, słuszna to, iżeś iest męczennikiem, skoro ia iestem dziewicą; przedsię skoro ia zachowuię cirpliwość, y wy możecie zdzierżyć." Owa, przez odwet tamtemu, który dworował sobie ze swey żeny, dworowała sobie sielnie z męża; iako, wierę, siła panien ma przyczynę dworować sobie oney nocy, zwłaszcza ieśli wprzódzi wiedziały, co to iest, abo dowiedziały się od inych, abo same z się podeźrzewały y przedstawiały sobie ów wielgi moment rozkoszy, który mnimaią być barzo znacznym a trwałym. Ina była Iszpanka, która nazaiutrz po weselu opowiedaiąc o cnotach swoiego małżonka wymieniła ich mnogo, oprócz (powiedała) "que no era buen contador aritmetico, porque no sabia multiplicar" - "iż nie iest mocny w liczeniu arithmeticznym, bowiem nie umie mnożyć". Panna zacnego rodu y z dobrego domu (którą znałem y słyszałem iey ozwanie się) w wieczór po swoim ślubie, gdy każdy wedle obyczaiu był na czetach a podsłyszkach, gdy iey mąż przypuścił pirwszy szturm y spoczął sobie nieco (nie wszelako, aby spać), zapytał iey, zali życzyłaby ieszcze; aż ta mu wdzięcznie odrzekła: "Ile tylko żądacie, panie." Możecie mnimać, iż po takiey odpowiedzi ów dworny mąż musiał być barzo zaskoczony y drapać się po głowie. Owe panny, mówiące tak k'rzeczy niebawem po ślubie, mogą łacno przyprawić o strapienie swoich ubogich mężów y wzbudzić w nich podeźrzenie, iż nie są pirwsi, którzy zgłębili ich dno swoią kotwicą, ani też ostatni tego dokonali; bowiem nie ma wątpienia, iż kto się nie wytęża y tchu z siebie ostatniego nie wyprze obrabiaiąc swoią żenę, temu nie omieszka ona przyprawić rogów, iako powieda stare francuskie przysłowie: Wżdy gdy iey nie zaspokoi, ''indziey szuka racii swoiey. To pewna, iż gdy biała głowa wyciąga wszytko co może z mężczyzny, hnet go zagładzi, to znaczy, iż z tego umiera; y iest to stare przysłowie: że nie trzeba dobywać ze swego miłośnika tyle, kilo by się chciało, y trzeba go oszczędzać, ile można, wszelako nie męża, z którego trzeba wyciągnąć wszytko aż do kości. Owo dlaczego powieda przyśpiwka iszpańska, "que el primero pensamiento de la muger, luego que es casada, es de embiudarse - "pirwsze pomyślenie białey głowy mężatey iest myśl, aby się uczynić wdową." Ta przyśpiwka nie u wszytkich się schodzi, iako nadziwam się wywieść inedy, wszelako przystała do niektórych. Bywaią takie panny, które, nie mogąc długo strzymać swoiey krewkości, oddaią się snadnie, lecz ieno xiążętom a panom możnym, ludziom barzo sposobnym do tego, aby ie nadwerężyć, tak przez swoie łaski y podarki, a także dla miłości ich wydworney maniery, bowiem wszytko iest w nich piękne a wyborne, chociaby nawet był niektóry y czysty mydłek, iako się to widywało. Ine zasię nie szukaią takich y uchodzą sielnie przed nimi z przyczyny ich reputacyey, iż łatwo podaią ie w osławę, będąc wielgiemi samochwalcami, mało taiącemi y srogiemi pyskaczami; te radniey widzą szlachciców statecznych a diskretnych, których liczba wszelako iest skąpa; szczęśliwa, wierę, która takiego napotka a przyhołubi. Za czym, aby temu wszytkiemu zapobiec, wybierała (bogday niektóre) swoich pokoiowców, miedzy którymi iedni są urodni, ini nie, iako znałem takich, którzy to im świadczyli; y nie trzeba o to długo prosić cnych pokoiowców: bowiem, pomagaiąc im we wstawaniu, w układaniu do snu, rozdziewaiąc ie, obuwaiąc, rozzuwaiąc y podaiąc im koszulę (iako widywałem siła panien na dworze y indziey, które w tym nie czyniły żadney przeszkody ani skrupułu), nie iest możebna, iżby oni, widząc w nich mnogo pięknych rzeczy, nie mieli pokuszenia y aby wiele z onych panien nie czyniło tego z umysłu; tak owo, skoro oczy spełniły dobrze ową służbę, trzebaż, aby y ine członki ciała też wypełniły swoią. Znałem iedną pannę we świecie, piękną, iak tylko można być, która uczyniła pokoiowca swego spólnikiem możnego xiążęcia, który ią sobie trzymał y który mnimał sam być szczęśliwcem a posiadaczem; wżdy ów pokoiowiec szedł w tym na równi z nim: umiała też go dobrze wybrać, bowiem był barzo urodny y barzo wdzięczney postawy; tak iż w łożu abo też przy tey robocie nikt by nie uświadczył żadney różnicy. Ba, zgoła ów sługa w wielu pięknościach przewyższał owego xiążęcia, któremu te amory a konfidencye pozostały nie znane aż do czasu gdy ią opuścił, aby poiąć żenę; owo dlatego nie patrzył krzywiey na onego pokoiowca, ba owszeyki rady go widział; y kiedy patrzył nań przechodzącego, powiedał ieno: "Możebnaż to, aby ten człowiek był moim współmiłośnikiem? Wierę tak, bowiem, odiąwszy moią wielgość na stronę, przewyższa mnie w czym inym." Wey miał to samo imię co ów xiążę y był barzo biegłym krawcem y szacowanym na dworze; tak iż nie było pani ani panny, którey by nie odziewał, gdy chciała być dobrze odziana. Nie wiem, czy ie odziewał tym samym, kształtem co swoią panią, przedsię nie krzywdowały w tem sobie. Znałem iedną pannę z poczciwego domu, która, miawszy pacholika w wieku czternastu lat y uczyniwszy zeń swoiego trefnisia a błazenka, w onych igrach a błaznowaniach nie czyniła by iakiey przeszkody, aby się dać całować, dotykać a macać od niego, tak poufale, iak gdyby to była biała głowa, y barzo często przed ludźmi, wymawiaiąc wszytko rzeczeniem, iż to był mózgowczy a ucieszny błazenek. Nie wiem, zali przestąpił tę granicę, wszelako to wiem, iż późni, y iako zamężna, y wdowa, y znowu zamężna, była ta pani barzo niezwyczayną k...ą. Pomyślcie, iż zapaliła swoią hubkę od tey pierwszey głowienki tak dobrze, iż nie chybiła iey nigdy na przyszłość w iey więtszych pożarach a silnieyszych ogniach. Patrzałem przez rok na ową pannę; wszelako kiedym ią uźrzał w iey poufałościach w obliczu swoiey matki, która miała reputacyą naybacznieyszey y naysurowszey świętoszki swoiego czasu, a która śmiała się ieno z tego y barzo była temu rada, przewidziałem zaraz, iż z oney małey igry przydzie się do więtszey, barziey świadomey, y że z tey panienki będzie kiedyś tęga wycirucha, takoż się y stało. Znałem dwie siestry z barzo poczciwego domu pikteńskiego, obie panny, o których dziwnie mówiono z przyczyny wielgiego pachoła baskiiskiego, który był u ich oćca. Ten pod osłoną, iż tańczył barzo dobrze, nie telko swoie tańce oćczyste, ale y wszytkie ine (tak iż wiódł zwyczaynie tańce, a nawet ich uczył), tańcował często z niemi y nauczył ie trzęsionki k...ewskiey, z czego przylgnęło do nich niemałe zgorszenie; wszelako nie omiszkały dobrze wydać się za mąż, bowiem były bogate; owo, na to słowo bogactwa ludzie nie patrzą na insze y bierą wszytko, by nawet ieszcze gorętsze y barziey piekące. Znałem późni onego Baska grzecznym żołnirzem y dwornego obyczaiu, tak iż snadnie można się było po nim spodziewać takiey sztuki. Odprawiono go z domu, aby uciszyć zgorszenie. Był żołnirzem w gwardyey pana Stroca. Znałem równie ieden dom we świecie, ba, z nawiętszych, którego pani chowała wpodle siebie nieco poczciwych dziewcząt, miedzy inemi krewniaczek swoiego męża; owo ta pani była barzo chorowita y często miała sprawę z medykami a aptekarzami, których było zwyczaynie pełno w domu; że zaś panny często są podległe chorobom, iako bladaczce, upławom, frybrom y inym, zdarzyło się, iż dwie miedzy inemi zapadły na frybrę kwartanę; za czym przyzwano aptekarza, iżby ie pielęgnował. Wierę, pielęgnował ie swoiemi ziołmi a likami swego wyrobu, lecz nayzdatnieysze z nich było, iż przespał się z iedną (patrzcie mi obwiesia!), bowiem miał sprawę z tak piękną y zacną panną naszey Francyey, iż sam wielgi król byłby się nią barzo godnie zadowolnił; owo trzebaż było, aby ów pan aptykarz musiał iey wściubić swoią seryngę do brzucha. Znałem ową pannę, która wierę, warta była inego ogiera; potem wydano ią za mąż, y iak ią dano za prawicę, tak też ią za taką przyięto. W czym uważam, iż była barzo przemyślna: bowiem, skoro nie mogła strzymać swoiey wilgoci, zwróciła się do tego, kto by iey wraz dał antidota, aby ustrzec ią od ciąży, bowiem tego dziewczęta obawiaią się nabarziey; owo bywaią w tem tak doświadczeni mistrzowie, którzy daią im zioła chroniące ie barzo dobrze od zastąpienia; abo też, ieśli zastąpią, spędzaią im ich ciążę tak subtylnie y tak roztropnie, iż nikt się na tem nie postrzeże y nie więcey poczuie iako ten wiatr; iako to słyszałem o iedney pannie, która wprzódzi była dworką nieboszczki królowey Nawarry, Margarety Pirwszey. Tey zdarzyło się przypadkiem lub z umysłu zayść w ciążę, bez zamiaru wszelako z iey strony. Owo nalazła biegłego aptykarza, który, sporządziwszy iey iakowyś odwar, spędził iey płód (który miał iuż sześć miesięcy), sztuka po sztuce, kawałek po kawałku, tak łatwo, iż przez cały czas tey zabawy nigdy nie uczuła przy tym cirpienia ani boleści, a potem wydała się grzecznie za mąż, tak iż mąż nie uznał by namnieyszego śladu. Co za biegły lekarz! bowiem tacy daią owym pannom likarstwa, aby mogły uchodzić za panny a prawice iak wprzódzi: które przytoczyłem w rozprawie o rogalach, a zwłaszcza iedno, o którym powiedał mi dawnego czasu ieden empiryk; iż trzeba wziąć piiawki y przystawić ie do przyrodzenia, y dać im tedy y owędy wyciągnąć a wyssać nieco krwie; za czym piiawki ssaiąc ią zostawiaią y czynią małe pęcherzyki y fistułki pełne krwie; tak iż gdy dzielny mąż dosiądzie w poślubny wieczór swoiey paniey, rozdziera iey one pęcherzyki, z których krew się wysącza y broczy, co iest z wielgą radością dla oboyga; owo tak 1'onor delia citadella é salvo. Zda mi się to likarstwo dobre a wszechmogące, ieśli iest prawdziwe, a ieśli nie skutkuie, iestci sto inych, lepszych ieszcze, iako ie umieią barzo dobrze zalecać, obmyślać y praktikować panowie medycy, uczeni y biegli aptykarze. Oto dlaczego ci panowie maią zwyczaynie cale ładne y grzeczne fortonki, bowiem umieią ranić y goić, iako niegdy lanca Peleusza. Znałem onego aptykarza, o którym właśnie powiedałem, k'czemu dodam ieszcze iedno słówko przechodząc mimo: uźrzałem go w Genewie, za pirwszym razem kiedy byłem we Włoszech, bowiem wówczas droga tamtędy była zwyczayna Francuzom y więdła poprzez Szwaycaryą a Gryzony z przyczyny woyen. Wraz zapytałem go, co by porabiał w tem mieście y czy by tu bawił, aby kurować piękne panny, iako czynił we Francyey. Odpowiedział mi, iż przybył tu, aby czynić pokutę. "Iakże to! (rzekłem) zali nie iadacie tu tak smacznych kąsków iako tam?" - "Nie, wasza miłość (odparł mi), a to dlatego, iż Bóg mnie przyzwał a oświcił mi umysł, tak iż obecnie mam poznanie iego świętego słowa." - "Tak (rzekłem), toć iuż wówczas należeliście do oney religiey y paraliście się kurowaniem ciała y duszy, y kaznodzieiliście a dawali nauki dziwczętom." - "Ha, wasza miłość, w tey godzinie lepiey poznałem moiego Boga (tak odparł ieszcze) niż wówczas y nie chcę iuż grzyszyć." Przemilczę siła inych rozmów, iakieśmy wiedli w tym przedmiocie, tak statecznych, iako y błaznuiąc co nieco; wszakoż prawda iest, iż ów obwieś posmakował tego kąska, który wiele barziey był godny iakiego poczciwego człowieka niż iego. Wszelako barzo miał rozum, iż opuścił ów dom co rychley, bowiem niczego dobrego nie byłby się doczekał. Owo zostawmy to. Niechay będzie przeklęty dla nienawiści a zazdrości, iaką mam ku niemu, iako powiedał pan Romsar do iednego medyka, który przychodził zazierać na iego miłą rano a wieczór, aby iey obmacać piersi, łono, brzuch, biedra y piękne ramiona, więcey niż aby leczyć ią z frybry, iaką cirpiała, na co uczynił pan Romsar barzo wdzięczny sonecik, zamieszczony w drugiey xiędze iego Amorów, który się zaczyna: ''Ha! iakaż sroga zazdrość y gniw we mnie płoną ''Przeciwko medykowi, co, późniey czy raniey, ''Zachodzi po próżnicy obmacywać łono, ''Brzuch, cycuszki a biedra moiey wdzięczney paniey. Toż samo żywię wielgą zazdrość ku medykowi, który podobne sztuki świadczył z iedną cudną wielgą panią, którą miłowałem y u którey nie miałem takiey y podobney konfidencyi, a byłbych iey barziey pragnął niźli małego królestwa. Tacy ludzie, wierę, są barzo mile widziani u panien y niewiast y trefiaią się im ładne potrzeby, ieśli chcą się o nie zabiegać. Znałem dwóch medików na dworze, którzy zwali się: ieden pan Kasztelan, lekarz królowey matki, a drugi imć Kabryan, medyk pana Niewierskiego y który był wprzódzi u Fernanda Gonzagi. Obay mieli przygody miłosne (wedle tego, co powiedano) takie, iż co nawiętsi na dworze oddaliby duszę dyabłu (iako to się mówi), aby być ich współmiłośnikami. Rozmawialiśmy iednego dnia, nieboszczyk baron Wito y ia, z panem Legrandem, wielgim medykiem pariskim, grzecznym w obcowaniu y barzo bystrego dowcipu, gdy ten odwidził rzeczonego barona, chorego na iakieś cierpienie miłosne; za czym gdyśmy go oba wyciągnęli na różne pogwarki a sprawy białogłowskie, na mą duszę, opowiedział nam tego co niemiara y przytoczył nam z tuzin opowiastek, od których przyroda człowiecza dęba stawała; y zapamiętał się w nich tak, iż za uderzeniem dziewiątey godziny rzekł nam powstaiąc ze swego siedzenia: "Dalibóg, więtszy ze mnie głupiec niźli wy, którzyście mnie tu zatrzymali dwie dobre godziny na blazgonieniu z woma, wżdy podczas przepomniałem o sześci czy siedmi chorych, których trzeba mi odwidzić"; za czym pozdrowiwszy nas odchodzi, my zasię krzyczymy za nim: "Ha! panowie medycy, wy tam znacie a wyczyniacie dobre sztuki, a zwłaszcza wy, panie, którzyście rozprawiali o tem, wierę, mistersko." Odparł nam pochylaiąc głowę: "Day wam Boże! day Boże! Ha, tak tak, wiemy y świadczymy dobre sztuki, bowiem wiemy sekrety, których cały świat nie wie; wszelako teraz, kiedym iuż stary, pożegnałem się iuż z Wenerą a iey synaczkiem. Ha, ha! Zostawiam to wam, którzy iesteści młodsi." Iny rodzay ludzi, którzy dużo napsuli dziwcząt, kiedy się ich weźmie, aby ie uczyli nauk, to są ich bakałarze; ci łatwo mogą zło czynić, kiedy zapragną: bowiem przy takich lekcyiach, będąc sami z niemi w kownacie abo w ich kabinecie, możecie mnimać, iakie dogodności maią y iakie historye, baśnie y powiastki mogą im w porę podsuwać, aby ie wprawić w żarkość, y skoro ie uźrzą w takowey alteracyi y appetycie, iak umieią chwycić okazyią za połę. Znałem pannę z barzo dobrego domu, y znaczną, powiedam wam, która zepsowala się y stala się k...ą stąd, iż usłyszała od swego bakałarza historyą, a radniey rzkąc baśnię o Tyrezyaszu, który, iż kosztował iedney y drugiey płci, obrany był za sędzię przez Iupitera y Iunonę w sprawie pomiedzy niemi dwoygiem, a mianowicie: kto ma y doznaie więcey rozkoszy w społkowaniu y uczynku wenericznym, mężczyzna czy biała głowa? Tenci umocowany sędzia rozsądził przeciw Iunonie, iż biała głowa; za czym ona, z urazy, iż była odprawiona iego wyrokiem, uczyniła ubogiego sędzię ślepcem y odięła mu zwrok. Nie trzeba się zdumiewać, iż oną pannę przywiedła na pokuszenie takowa opowieść; wżdy słyszała bowiem często, abo od swoich kompanionek, abo od inych niewiast, iże mężczyźni byli tego tak chciwi y naydowali w tym tak wielgą lubość, za czym mnimała, iż białe głowy (zważywszy osąd Tyrezyasza) musiały naydować ieszcze wiele więtszą; owo dlatego trzeba wypróbować, powiedaią. Ha! czyż takowych lekcyi godzi się, wierę, udzielać dziwczętom? Zali nie ma iuż inych? Wszelako ich mistrzowie powiedzą, iż chcą wszytko wiedzieć y że, skoro są przy nauce, skoro trefi się na ustępy y historye, które potrzebuią być wyłożone (abo też wykładaią się same), trzeba im ie wyłożyć y odczytać, nie przeskakuiąc ani przewyrtaiąc kartki; zaś ieśli ie przewyrtną, a zaś tamte zapytała o przyczynę y rzecze się im, iż miesce to iest mało obyczayne, hnet staią się barziey chciwe poznać ie y napieraią barzo sielnie swego mistrza, iżby ie im wyłożył; iako że przyroda ich iest pożądać tego, co im iest zbronione y czego się im nie chce powiedzieć. Ile panien studiuiących zgubiło się czytaiąc ową historye, którą opisałem, y ową Biblis, o Kaunusie y siła inych podobnych, opisanych w Metamorfozach Owidego lub też w xiędze, iaką ów napisał o Sztuce milowania; dorzućcie ieszcze bezlik inych sprośnych baiek y lasciwnych słówek inych poetów, których wydano drukiem, tako francuskich, łacińskich, iako greckich, italskich, iszpańskich. Owo tyż powieda przyśpiewka iszpańska: "De una mula que haze hin, y de una hija que habla latin, libera nos Domine." Y Bóg wie, iak ci ich bakałarze, kiedy chcą zło czynić y daią takie lekcyie swoim uczenicom, iak umieią to przypieprzyć a podlać sosem, iż naypoczciwsza we świecie dałaby się znęcić. Czyż nawet święty Augustyn czytaiąc otwartą xięgę Eneidy, w którey się mieszczą amory a śmierzć Dydony, nie wzruszył się współczuciem y boleścią? Chciałbych mieć tyle setek talerów, ile było panien tak świeckich, iako y zakonnych, które się niegdy wzruszyły, zmazały a zbyty dziewictwa przez czytanie Amadysa z Galliey. Możecie zgadnąć, co zdolne są wskórać xięgi greckie, łacińskie y ine, wykładane, kommentowane a obiaśniane przez ich mistrzów, szczwanych lisów y wygów, wielgich nicponi, w ich sekretnych kownatach a kabinetach wśrzód onych wywczasów. W żywocie świętego Ludwika, w historyey Pawła Emiliana, czytamy o iedney Margerycie, grebini Flandryey, siestrze Iohany, córki pirwszego Baldwina, cysarza Greków, która po niey nastąpiła, ile że tamta nie miała potomstwa; owo powieda o niey historyia to: dano iey w pirwszey młodości bakałarza zwanego Wilhelmem, człowieka szacowanego za swóy święty żywot y który złożył iuż nieiakie śluby kapłańskie, co mu niiak nie przeszkodziło spłodzić dwoyga dzieci swoiey uczenicy, które nazwano Iehanem y Baldwinem; co odbyło się tak sekretnie, iż niewiele ludzi się w tym postrzegło, wszelako potem byli uznani iako prawi dziedzice iey od papieża. Co za wyrok y co za pedagogus! Czytaycie w historyey. Znałem na dworze iedną wielgą damę, która miała reputacyą, iż daie sobie wygadzać swemu lektorowi a bakałarzowi; tak iż Szykot, trefniś królewski, wycylował w nią iednego dnia uszczypek przed I.K.Mością y mnogiemi inemi osobami ze dworu, powiedaiąc iey, zali nie wstyda się dawać sobie wygadzać (tu rzekł całe słowo) tak brzydkiemu a szpatnemu samcowi y nie ma tyle rozumu, aby sobie wybrać pięknieyszego. Kompania zaczęła się sielnie śmiać, a zaś dama płakać, podeźrzewaiąc, iż to król kazał iey wyrządzić tę posługę: bowiem zwyczayny był takich igrów. Ine znałem barzo wielgie damy y znaczne xiężniczki, które co dnia zabawiaiąc się w swoich kabinetach pisaniem, abo, lepiey rzekłszy, udaiąc tę zabawę, wygadzały sobie sumniennie ze swemi sekretarzami, których znałem; a zaś kiedy nie wołały ich do pisania, nie maiąc przyczyny po temu, kazały im czytywać, aby lepiey ubarwić wszytko, powiedaiąc, iż gdy czytaią same, zwrok im się niszczy. Owe damy, które czynią wybór tego rodzaiu ludzi, nie zasługuią na wymówkę, owszeyki na wielgie potępienie, ile że maią wszelaką swobodę a dogodność uczynienia wyboru, iaki im przypada do smaku. Wszelako ubogim pannom, które są niewolnemi ieńczyniami swoich oćców a matek, krewnych a opiekunów abo pań swoich y żyią w lękliwości, mus iest podiąć każdy kamień, iaki naydą na drodze, aby się brać do roboty, nie bacząc, czy iest gorący czy zimny, czy pieczony, czy gotowany, y przeto, wedle tego, iak się okazyia nastręczy, posługuią się nayczęściey swoimi pokoiowcami, swemi preceptorami a bakałarzami, onemi psuycami papieru, graykami na fletni, skrzypkami, tancmistrzami, malarzami, prosto tymi, od których uczą się onych sztuk a rzemięsł, ba, nawet czasem duchownemi kaznodzieiami a mnichami, iako o tem mówi Bokacyusz y królowa Nawarry w swoich Opowieś ciach; bierą też czasem y paziów (widziałem takie), y lokalów, komedyantów, iako znałem dwie panny na dworze, rozmiłowane w dwóch, a zażywaiące więtszey mnogości; poetów także, iakoż znałem ich wielu, którzy pouwodzili piękne panny, niewiasty a wdowy, bowiem takie osoby barzo rade widzą hołdy pochlebstwa y łapią się na tę wędę; prosto, bierą wszytkich, których naydą pod ręką y mogą dołapić. Adwokaci a prokuratorowie są takoż barzo nieprzezpieczni. Y oto dlaczego tenże sam Bokacyusz y ini z nim nayduią, iż panny są barziey wytrwałe w miłowaniu y barziey w tym ustawiczne niżeli niewiasty a wdowy, ile że są podobne osobom, które są na wodzie w tonącym statku: ci, co nie umieią zgoła pływać, chytaią się pirwszych gałęzi, iakich się mogą uczepić, y dzierżą się ich stale a uparcie, aż dopóki kto nie przydzie; ine zasię, umieiące dobrze pływać, rzucaią się we wodę y dzielnie pływaią, aż dopóki nie zawiną do brzegu: tak samo panny, skoro ułapiły iakiego służkę, trzymała go y strzegą wytrwale tego, którego pirwszego wybrały, tak iż nie chcą go wypuścić y miłuią go stale, z obawy iżby mogły nie mieć swobody a okazyey ziednania sobie drugiego, iak by chciały; natomiast niewiasty zamężne a wdowy, które przeźrzały chytrości miłosne y są w nich misterkiniami, y maią do syta swobody a dogodności pływać po wszytkich wodach bez nieprzezpieczeństwa, bierą taki towar, iaki im smakuie; y ieśli sobie omierżą takiego służkę abo go utracą, umieią hnet naleźć drugiego abo też dadzą się obsłużyć dwom, bowiem dla nich na iednego straconego hnet naydą się dway nowi. Co więtsza, panny niebożątka nie maią ani sposobów, ani maiętności, ani talerów, aby sobie sprawiać codziennie nowych służków: wżdy wszytko, co mogą dać miłośnikowi, to iakieś ubogie pamiąteczki ze swoich włosków abo liche perełki, abo paciorki, abo naramienniczki, iakieś ubogie pirzścionki abo szarfeczki y ine drobne, liche podarki, nie kosztuiące zgoła; bowiem chociaby panna, iako widziałem takie, była nabarziey znaczna, z możnego domu a bogata dziedziczka, zawżdy iey ociec, matka, krewni a opiekunowie trzymaią ią tak kuso z iey zasobem, iż nie ma sposobu użyczyć ich swoiemu służce ani też szyrzey rozwiązać swoią taszkę, cheba ieno oną od przodku; a także iż same z się są skąpe,chociaby ieno dla tey dobrey przyczyny, iż maią z czego być rozrzutne; bowiem szczodrość zawisła y zależy od śrzodków; zasię niewiasty a wdowy mogą swoiemi maiętnościami rozrządzać barzo swobodne, ieśli ie maią; a zwłaszcza kiedy czuią chuć ku mężczyźnie y rozmiłuią się w nim a rozdurzą, sprzedałyby a oddałyby wszytko, aże do koszuli, radniey, niżby miały go nie posmakować; tak iako łakomce a tacy, co nadmierne smaki maią w gębie, kiedy maią ochotę na dobry kąsek, muszą go posmakować, choćby nie wiedzieć co kosztował na targu. Bidne panny nie maią tey samey wolności, ieno wedle tego, co im się trefi, czy dobre, czy lichsze, mus im iest na tym poprzestać. Przyczyniłbych niezmierną mnogość przykładów onych ich amorów y ich różnych appetytów a cudacznych rozkoszek; wszelako nigdy bych nie skończył: przy tym takie powieści niewiele miałyby smaku, gdyby ich nie nazywać po imieniu a po nazwisku, czego nie chcę uczynić dla powszechnego dobra, bowiem nie życzę ich podawać w osławę, a przyrzekłem sobie unikać w tey xiążce wszelakiego zgorszenia, tak iżby mi nikt nie mógł przyganić niiakiey omowy. Owo gdy się przytacza nieiakie powiastki, a zaś zmilcza imiona, nie masz w tym żadnego zła; wey pozwalam odgadywać światu osoby, o które chodzi: zgoła barzo często będą myśleli ludzie iedną, a to będzie cale ina. Owo, tak iako widzi się drzewo takiey y odmienney przyrody, iż iedno pali się cale zielone iako iesion a buk; ine zasię, które, chociaby były suche, stare a połupane od dawna, iako wiąz, olcha y ine, palą się dopiero barzo powolnie, zasię siła inych (iako to iest powszechna przyroda wszytkich drzew suchych a starych), skoro wyschną a postarzeią się, płoną tak nagle, iż zdadzą się raczey strawione a spopielone niżeli spalone, tak samo rzecz się ma z pannami, niewiastami a wdowami: iedne, skoro tylko są w zieloności swoiego wieku, płoną łacno y tak dobrze, iż, rzekłbyś, z żywota swoiey matki wyniosły gorącość miłosną a stateczne k..ewstwo; iako piękna Lais wzięła to po Tymandrze, swoiey matce, k..wie barzo niepospolitey; y sto tysięcy inych, które wzięły to po tęgich maciach wyciruchach, iż nie czekaią nawet wieku swoiey źrałości, który przypada w dwunastu abo trzynastu leciech, aby nadpocząć owocu miłości, ieno rychley imaią się tego, iako zdarzyło się przed niespełna dwunastu laty w Pariżu z iedną córką pasztetnika, którey trefiło się popaść w ciążę w wieku dziewięci lat; za czym, gdy zaniemogła na skutek swoiey ciąży y ociec iey zaniósł iey urynę medykowi, ów medyk hnet zaświadczył, iż nie może tu być iney słabości, ieno iż zastąpiła. "Iakże to, panie! (odparł ociec) Toć moia córka nie ma więcey dziewięci lat." Któż owo był zdumiony? Wierę, ów pan medyk. "To iedność (rzekł); pewne iest to, iż iest w ciąży." Y zwizytowawszy ią szczegółowiey nalazł, iż w rzeczy tak było; za czym, skoro wyznała, z kim miała sprawę, ukarano iey galana śmierzcią z wyroku sądowego, iż wszedł z nią w porozumienie w wieku tak nieźrałym y zapłodnił ią tak z młoda. Barzom iest nierad, iż mi wypadło przytoczyć ów przykład y pomieścić go tutay, ile że dotyczy osoby pospolitey y niskiego stanu; bowiem intencyą moią było nie mamić moiego papieru dla tak lichych osób, ieno dla znacznych a wysokich. Odbieżałem w tym nieco od mego zamiaru; wszelako wymawia mnie to, iż opowieść iest barzo rzadka a niezwyczayna; wey nie znałem też iney, aby się taki cud wydarzył (to iest, rozumiem, aby wyszedł na iaw), u naszych wielgich dam, o których dobrze znam, iż, wierę, w takim wieku y w dziewięci, dziesięci, dwunaściech y trzynaściech lat nosiły a cirpiały barzo snadnie samczyka, czy to w porubstwie, czy też w węźle małżenskim, iakobych mógł przytoczyć siła przykładów o wielu zbawionych dziewictwa w takowem dziecięctwie, a wżdy nie pomarły z tego ani też nawet nie omdlały z udręczenia, ieno cheba z lubości. K'czemu przypominam sobie opowieść o iednym bywałym a dzielnym panie, iak tylko może być iaki żyw we świecie, zmarłym iuż; owo ten użalał się iednego dnia na przestronność przyrody u paniey y niewiast, z któremi miał sprawę. Powiedał, iż w końcu mus mu będzie szukać dziwczątek nieletnich y iakoby wyszłych świżo z kolebki, aby w nich nie czuć się tak przestrono iakoby na pełnem morzu, iako mu się to zdało z inemi, y dla więtszey rozkoszy pływania w ciasnem miescu. Gdyby był zwrócił te słowa do iedney godney a wielgiey paniey znaiomey mi, byłaby mu dała tę eamą odpowiedź, iaką uczyniła iednemu szlachcicowi skądsiś; temu, gdy do niey przyszedł z temi samemi żalami, tak mu odparła: "Nie wiem, komu lza iest radniey się użalać, czy wam mężczyznom na naszą obszyrność a przestroność, czy nam białym głowam na waszą małość a nikłość abo radniey na wasze małe y misterne przybory; bowiem tyleż przystało nam się użalać na was co wam na nas. Owo gdybychcie mieli waszą miarę sposobną do naszego kalibru, nic bychmy sobie nie mieli do przyganiania wzaiem." Owo ta dobra pani miała szczyrą racyią; y dlatego to nieiaka wielga dama iednego dnia na dworze patrząc a poglądaiąc na onego wielgiego Heraklesa z brązu, wzniesionego na studni we Fontenełbie (a prowadził ią pewien godny szlachcic trzymaiąc ią pod pachę), rzekła mu, iż ten Herakles, mimo że iest barzo dobrze obrobiony a wyobrażony, wszelako nie iest tak dobrze ukształcony we wszytkich swoich członkach, iakoby było potrzeba, a zwłaszcza ten od śrzodka iest nazbyt mały y nierówny a mało zgodny naprzeciw iego olbrzymiemu ciału. Szlachcic odpowiedział iey, iż nie ma na to co rzec, iedno iż trzeba mnimać, iż w onym czasie białe głowy nie miały swoiey rzeczy tak przestroney iako w czasie dzisieyszym. Iedna barzo wielga pani a xiężniczka dowiedziawszy się, iż niektórzy okrzcili iey imieniem barzo wielgą a grubą kolubrynę, zapytała o przyczynę tego. Nalazł się ktoś, kto iey odpowiedział: "Owo, pani, z tey przyczyny, iż iest więtszego a obszyrnieyszego światła niźli ine." Prawda iest wszelako, iż nalazły dość likarstw y nayduią ich codziennie dosyć, aby uczynić swoie wrota barziey wąskiemi, ściśnionemi a opornieyszemi do wniścia; których lików niektóre używaią, ine zasię nie; wszelako mimo to, kiedy droga iest dobrze ubita y wyieżdżana często przez ustawiczne społkowania a obcowania abo przechody dziecek, otwór u wielu iest coraz więtszy a przestronieyszy. Zgubiłem się nieco a zabłąkałem w tey rzeczy; wszelako, iże było to zgodne z przedmiotem, nie masz w tym złego; owo wracam do moiey drogi. Wiele inych panien bywa, które daią minąć oney wielgiey młodości a zieloności swoich lat y czekaią więtszey źrałości a wysuszenia, czy to że z przyrody swoiey są barzo zimne z samego początku y doźrzewania (bowiem bywaią y trefiaią się takie), bądź że to są krótko trzymane, iako barzo iest potrzeba u niektórych; bowiem, iako powieda przyśpiewka iszpańska: "Vinas e ninas son muy malas a guardar" - "Winne grona a dziwczęta barzo trudne są do ustrzeżenia", aby bogday iaki przechodzień, kraian abo obcy, ich nie posmakował; a zwłaszcza kiedy poczynaią czuć przyrodzoną wilgotność swoiego ciała; wżdy ine bywaią, które są tak nieczułe, iż wszytkie akwilony a wichury zimowe nie zdołałyby ich wzruszyć a zachwiać. Ine bywaią tak głupie, tak prostacze, tak grubaśne a nie nauczone, iż nie chciałyby nawet usłyszeć owego imienia miłości; iako słyszałem o iedney białey głowie podaiącey się za surową y reformatkę, która, gdy usłyszała, iż mówiono o iakiey k...ie, hnet wpadała w omdlenie; owo kiedy opowiedziano tę wiadomość iednemu wielgiemu panu przed iego żeną, ów odparł: ,,Niechże tedy ta pani nie przychodzi tutay, bowiem ieśli iuż mdleie, iż usłyszy, gdy mówią o k...ie, hnet by na miescu pomarła, skoroby uźrzała taką." Bywaią wszelako panny, które, skoro zaczną nieco czuć wolą bożą, oswaiaią się tak dobrze, iż hnet przychodzą iadać z ręki. Ine są tak nabożne a sumnienne, tak lękaiące się przykazań Boga, naszego Pana, iż precz od się oddalaią przykazanie miłości. Przedsię widziałem mnogo takich świętulek a oćczenaszek, wylizuiących obrazki y mieszkanek ustawicznych kościołów, które pod tą obłudą żywiły a chowały swóy ogień, aby przez takowe fałsze a udania świat się na nich nie obaczył y miał ie za barzo wstydliwe, wierę, na wpół święte, iako ową świętą Katarzynę Sieneńską. Iakoż barzo często oszukały świat y ludzi, iako słyszałem o iedney wielgiey xiężniczce, ba, królowey, zmarłey iuż, która, kiedy chciała nagabnąć kogoś wedle amorów (bowiem barzo była im podległa), zaczynała swoie rozmówki zawżdy od miłości bożey, iaką mu iesteśmy winni, y hnet przeprowadzała ie ku miłości świeckiey y na swóy zamiar żądania iey od tego, z którym więdła rozmowę, z czego potem przychodziła iuż do wielgiey sprawy abo co namniey do quintey esencyey. Oto iako owe dewotki abo raczey bigotki nas mamią; rozumiem tych, którzy będąc mało bystrzy nie przeznali ich obyczaiu. Słyszałem iedną opowieść, nie wiem, czy jest prawdziwa: kiedy w niedawnych leciech odbywała się procesyia w iednem mieście we świecie, poiawiła się biała głowa, mnieysza z tem wielga czy mała, boso y w wielgim umartwieniu, kaiaiąca się a zawodząca więcey niż dzie- sięć inych; a było to w post. Owo gdy stamtąd odeszła, poszła obiedować ze swoim gachem, pożywaiąc ćwierć iagnięcia y szynkę: od czego zapachy szły aż na ulicę; zaźrzano do wnętrza y naleziono ich przy takim festynie. Poymano ią y skazano, aby się przechadzała po mieście ze swoią ćwiartką iagnięcia na rożnie na ramieniu, a szynką uwieszoną u szyie. Nie dobrzeż to wymyślono, aby ią ukarać w takim sposobie ? Ine bywaią białe głowy dumne, wyniosłe, które, rzec by można, zieią wzgardę dla nieba y ziemi, poniewiraią mężczyzn y ich miłosne przymówki y pędzą ie precz daleko; wszelako przeciw takim trzeba ieno zyskiwać na czasie y mieć cirpliwość a wytrwanie, bowiem z tym wszytkim y z czasem dostaniesz ie y uiarzmisz zgoła aż do pokory, iako iż przyrodzeniem iest hardości a pychy, skoro iuż pokazała swoie sztuki y wyniesła się barzo wysoko, iż zstępuie y podupada. Owo właśnie z owych hardych siła takich widziałem, które, nagardziwszy się tyle miłością a tymi, którzy im o niey prawili, hnetki spokomiały a miłowały, ba, nawet poślubiały ludzi niskiego stanu y zgoła w niczym im nie równych. Tak sobie dworuie z nich amor y karze ich za ich hardość, y rad ie napastuie uparciey niż ine, bowiem zwycięstwo tym chłubnieysze, skoro przezwycięża samą chlubę. Znałem niegdy na dworze pannę tak wyniosłą y wzgardliwą, iż gdy iaki kawaler a galant nagabnął ią y chciał coś uradzać o miłości, hnet odpowiedała mu tak hardzie y z taką wzgardą dla spraw miłosnych, słowami tak wyniosłemi a nieznośnemi (bowiem była ostrego ięzyka), że iuż nie ważył się wracać; a zaś gdy trefunkiem niekiedy kto chciał ią nagabnąć y zaczypić, hnet odprawiła takiego y zmyła do czysta, y słowem, y postawą ze wzgardliwemi minami, iakoż była barzo ostro kuta. Wreszcie miłość zagarnęła ią a pokonała; y podała się tak sielnie ku iednemu, iż zaszła czysto w ciążę trzy niedziele przed swoiem zamężciem, a wżdy ten ktoś cale nie mógł iść w paragon z mnogością iney godney szlachty, która żądała iey sługiwać. W czym trzeba powiedzieć z Horacym: "Sic placet Veneri" - "Tak spodobało się Wenerze"; y to są owe iey cuda. Przyszła mi raz ochota na dworze sługiwać iedney cudney y godney pannie, barzo bystrego dowcipu, z wieldze poczciwego domu, wżdy barzo hardey y wyniosłego umysłu; wszelako rozmiłowałem się w niey nadmiernie. Umyśliłem iey sługiwać y przemawiać do niey tak samo górnie a z piętra, iako ona mogłaby mi mówić y odpowiadać; niechże, iako to mówią, trefi kosa na kamień. Nie czuła się przez to by namniey zelżona, bowiem, poczynaiąc sobie z nią takowym strychem, schlibiałem iey przy tem sielnie, ile że nie masz nic, co by snadniey zmiękczało twarde serce białogłowskie, iako pochwały tak iey cudności y wyborności, iako iey pychy; wierę, prawiłem iey, iż to iey przystało barzo dobrze, ile że przez to nie iawiła nic pospolitszego, y że panna abo pani, gdy się okazuie nazbyt łaskawą a przystępliwą, nie niesącą się górnie y nie wspiraiącą się na hardey reputacyey, nie iest godna, iżby iey pilnie służono; wżdy przez, to szacowałem ią iakoby więcey ieszcze y nie chciałem iey inaczey nazywać ieno "moia chluba". W czym sobie tak podobała, iż równie y ona chciała mnie nazywać swoim "harogantem". Iadąc tak wciąż daley, sługiwałem iey długo y owo mogę się poszczycić, iż miałem w iey łaskawości udziału tyleż abo więcey niźli iaki bądź wielgi pan na dworze, z tych, co żądali iey sługiwać; wżdy ieden, barzo ulubiony od króla, wierę, dzielny a sierdzity szlachcic, wydarł mi ią y za łaską królewską mi ią sprzątnął y poślubił. Wszelako, póki żyła, takowe porozumienie trwało ciągle pomiedzy nami y zawżdym ią wieldze szacował. Nie wiem, zali mi kto przygani, iż umieściłem tu tę opowieść, bowiem powiedaią snadnie, iż wszelka opowieść o sobie nie iest smaczna; wszelako tym razem złapałem się w tym, mimo iż w tey xiędze wiele zamieściłem opowieści o sobie wszelakiego rodzaiu, wszelako zmilczałem imię. Bywaią ieszcze ine panny, tak wesołey przyrody y które są tak ucieszne, takie figlarki y wesołeczki, y nie maią iney rzeczy w myśli iak ieno śmiać się, spędzać chwile na trefnowaniu, tak iż nie maią czasu posłuchać ani pomyśleć o czym inym iak ieno o swoich małych igraszkach. Znałem siła takich, które radsze byłyby słyszeć skrzypki abo tańczyć, abo skakać, abo biegać niźli wszytkie pogwarki miłosne; ine znów polowanie, tak iż można ie było snadniey nazwać siestrami służebnemi Dyiany niżeli Wenery. Znałem iednego dzielnego a sierdzitego szlachcica (pomarł iuż), który tak się zatracił przez miłość do iedney panny, potem zasię wielgiey paniey, iż ginął od tego: "Bowiem - powiedał - kiedy ia iey chcę okazać moie chucie, ona prawi mi ieno o swoich psach a łowach; tak iż rad bych z szczyrego serca przeczarować się w iakiego pięknego charta abo ogara y żeby dusza moia weszła do ich ciała, wedle mnimania Pythagorasa, aby ta panna mogła zatrzymać się chwilę przy moiey miłości, a zaś ia zleczyć się z moiey rany." Wżdy potem poniechał iey, bowiem nie był z niego dobry doieżdżacz ani myśliwiec y nie mógł iey nadążyć y towarzyszyć iey wszędy, gdzie iey puste żądania, iey ucieszki a igry ią powoływały. Owo trzeba zważyć iedną rzecz: iż takie panny, skoro iuż zbyły się swego źrebięcego stanu y poczuły iuż swoią przyrodę (iako to się powieda o źrebiętach), y skoro się tak wyigrały w pomnieyszych igrach, chcą spróbować oney więtszey, chocia późno; y młodość taka podobna iest oney u młodych wilczków, które są wszytkie ładne, wdzięczne a ucieszne czasu swey mleczney sierci, wszelako przyszedłszy do wieku zmieniaią się w złoczyńce a utrapieńce. One panny, o których powiedam, czynią tak samo; dobrze się naigrawszy a nasyciwszy swoie chętki w ucieszkach y figlach młodości, w łowach, balach, gierkach, kurantach, pląsach, późni zasię chcą się imać wielgiego tańca y onego słodkiego korowodu bogini amorów. Prosto (aby zrobić ostateczny koniec), nie zdarza się widzieć panien, niewiast abo wdów, aby wcześni lub późni wszytkie nie zapłonęły, abo w swoim czasie, abo poza swoim czasem, iako wszytkie drzewa za wyiątkiem iednego, nazwanego modrzewiem, do którego one cale nie są podobne, mimo iż wielu by życzyło ie widzieć podobnemi. Ów tedy modrzew to iest drzewo, które nigdy nie płonie y nie daie ognia ani płomienia, ani węgla, iako doświadczył tego Iuliusz Cezar. Powracaiąc z Galiey polecił mieszkańcom Piemontu, aby mu dostarczyli żywności y przygotowali postoie na gościńcu iego marszu. Usłuchali go wszytcy, iedno niektórzy, z zamku zwanego "Modrzewiówka", nie, gdzie zamknęło się co nieco leda iakich nicponiów, którzy bawili się w opornych a buntowników, tak iż Cezar musiał zawrócić a iść ich oblegać. Zbliżaiąc się do fortycy uźrzał, iż była warowna ieno drzewem, z czego hnet począł sobie dworować, powiedaiąc, iż wraz ich dostanie. Za czym kazał naznosić siła drewek y słomy, aby zażec ogień; iakoż buchnął tak wielgi y płomień dał tak znaczny, iż hnet nadziwano się uźrzeć zgliszcza a gruzy; wszelako kiedy ogień się strawił a płomienie przycichły, wszytcy byli barzo zadziwieni, bowiem uźrzeli fortycę w tym samym kształcie, iako była wprzódzi, y w całości, zgoła nie spaloną ani wniwecz obróconą; za czym trzeba było Cezarowi wspomóc się inym likarstwem, ba, czystym podkopem, co było przyczyną, iż ci z wewnątrz weszli w układy a poddali się; od nich to poznał Cezar cnotę owego drzewa modrzewiu, od którego nosił ów zamek nazwę "Larignum", bowiem był zeń zbudowany y obwarowany. Siła iest oćców, matek, krewniaków a mężów, którzy chcieliby, aby ich córki a żeny podane były na przyrodę tego drzewa, aby płonęły sielnie bez śladu y bez skutku; z czego byliby barziey spokoynego umysłu y czoło nie swędziałoby ich tak często, y nie byłoby tyle iawnych k...w y tylu odkrytych rogalów. Wszelako to nie iest godziwe ani w ten, ani w iny sposób, bowiem świat barziey by stał się wyludniony y ludzie żyliby na nim iakoby z marmoru, bez żadney rozkoszy ani lubości, iako to powiedali ieden y iedna (których wiem), y Natura byłaby niedoskonała, zasię tak iest barzo doskonała; za którą idąc, iako za dobrym hetmanem, nie obłądzimy się nigdy z dobrey drogi.